


Kylux's night of passion - extended scene from "the soft tones of our love"

by CupcakeCandyCarrot



Series: The soft tones of our love [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom!Kylo Ren, Extended Scene, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Hux, Top!Kylo Ren, bottom!Hux, dirty sins, sex on a grand piano, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCandyCarrot/pseuds/CupcakeCandyCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they got out into the chill evening air Kylo tapped Hux’s shoulder. Hux turned around to meet the other boy’s gaze.<br/>“What is it that you want, Kylo?”<br/>The darkhaired boy fumbled around in his mind for the proper words to say before he said:<br/>“I need to show you something.”<br/>“What is it then?”<br/>Hux raised an eyebrow.<br/>“It’s… It’s back at my place. Can you come with me there?”<br/>Kylo Ren did not let any emotion onto his face as he spoke. Hux sighed but nodded.<br/>“You don’t live too far from here, right?”<br/>Kylo Ren shook his head.<br/>“Then I’ll leave my car here and get it afterwards.”<br/>The pianist nodded and they started walking towards his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylux's night of passion - extended scene from "the soft tones of our love"

**Author's Note:**

> I was blushing all the way through writing this... This is the first smut scene I've written cx

As they got out into the chill evening air Kylo tapped Hux’s shoulder. Hux turned around to meet the other boy’s gaze.  
“What is it that you want, Kylo?”  
The darkhaired boy fumbled around in his mind for the proper words to say before he said:  
“I need to show you something.”  
“What is it then?”  
Hux raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s… It’s back at my place. Can you come with me there?”  
Kylo Ren did not let any emotion onto his face as he spoke. Hux sighed but nodded.  
“You don’t live too far from here, right?”  
Kylo Ren shook his head.  
“Then I’ll leave my car here and get it afterwards.”  
The pianist nodded and they started walking towards his apartment.

When they got inside the rather big apartment and had gotten their outdoor clothes off Kylo Ren locked the door, explaining that there had been quite a few break-ins recently.   
“So, what did you want to show me?”  
Hux asked and Kylo motioned for the other to follow him as he made his way into a room with only a grand piano in the middle of it. The grand piano was white with golden details. The top board was raised and so was the fall board you you could reach the keys. Kylo Ren sat down at the stool that belonged to the grand piano and motioned for Hux to sit down beside him. Hux reluctantly did as told and watched the other male with interest as he placed his hands on the keys, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes before he started playing a melody Hux immediately recognised.  
Why would he play Moonlight Sonata for me? Hux wondered as he watched the pale man’s long, delicate fingers dance across the keys. The tones wrapped him up in a warm embrace as he thought, until it all clicked. But he waited until the taller man had finished the piece to call him out on it, since he did not want to interrupt the soft notes that were being played just for him.  
“They say that Beethoven was inspired by his love for his young apprentice to write Moonlight Sonata…”  
Hux whispered, his voice not reaching over a decibel louder than the softly played piece had been. Kylo turned his head to meet the ginger’s gaze. Blue met brown and red seemed to frame them both as they blushed. Slowly their eyes lidded and they leaned closer to each other.

The meeting of their lips was soft at first until it quickly turned hard and almost violent. They grabbed each other with desperate hands and they fisted up in both hair and clothes. Pale fingers fumbled with buttons and fabric to get them both undressed, large amounts skin exposed to their partner. Within minutes of button-fumbling they were both shirtless and panting. Hux had been lifted up by Ren to sit on the keys of the piano, which both would have horrified them both if they were in a right state of mind, but as it was, neither of them really cared. Hux’s tie hung loosely around his neck after the removal of his shirt. It was almost undone all the way and with just one light tug with his teeth Kylo got it off and with just a small quirk of his head the tie was now on the floor.  
The paler man was nibbling his way from the ginger’s neck to his collarbone as he stroke his sides. The violist took a deep intake of air as the other bit down a bit harsher than he had expected. The ginger tilted his head further back in pleasure as he felt the steady hands of his long-time frenemy unbutton and unzip his trousers. Hux’s fingers gripped onto the other male’s long hair and moaned as one of the hands slipped inside the undone trousers. The fabric was quickly discarded and the violist was left in nothing but his boxerbriefs, socks and gloves. The darkhaired man untangled himself from his partner for a moment, appreciating his handiwork. He could see Hux’s neck and collarbones glistening with saliva and bruises were already starting to form. He could feel a smirk crawl onto his face as Hux looked at him through half-lidded eyes, clouded with pleasure.  
“You just gonna stand and stare there all day?”  
The ginger bit out and Kylo let out an amused snort.  
“It’s pretty much night already, love.”  
He whispered in a teasing tone of voice while leaning in to suck on Hux’s earlobe. He could feel a tug on his hair which just made him smirk wider and nip on the piece of flesh in his mouth.  
“You’re going to be so beautiful when I’m done with you. All marked up and hurting in just the right way. You want that?”  
His voice was husky and he took a deep inhale of the other man’s scent. The man on the piano shuddered and nodded until he realised that from where Kylo had his face burried in his neck he probably couldn’t see it.  
“Y-yes. I do.”  
He tried to regain his composure, putting his hands on Ren’s shoulders and pushing himself up into a more comfortable position. Kylo pulled away a bit and looked at his face. This time it wasn’t a smirk that graced his face, it was a real smile, a warm one even, and it made Hux’s stomache flip with butterflies. How could he even feel like a schoolgirl with a crush while they were literally going to fuck on a grand piano? They both leaned into each other as they shared yet another wet kiss. When they broke contact a string of saliva was connecting their mouths and Kylo seemed to find it amusing when it broke and saliva dribbled down Hux’s chin. Hux huffed and gave Ren an almost glare until the other man started palming him through his underwear. Moans mingled with the sounds of stray notes as Hux tried to keep himself from falling off the piano as his legs lost their strenght. Kylo once again burried his face in Hux’s neck to inhale his scent while replacing his hand at his partner’s crotch with his hips. He was still wearing his trousers to Hux’s great displeasure. The ginger worked open the taller’s trousers and pushed them down until they bunched up around his ankles. Kylo nipped a bit harder than before at his neck as their crotches met with less fabric between them than before. They both panted heavily and Ren slipped a hand inside of his boxerbriefs and the slightly shorter man gasped as he felt the long, cold fingers wrap around his organ. He kept back the light sounds in his throat as the hand started to slowly stroke him, but the few sounds that did slink out seemed to egg the other man on, so after a few moments he let them run freely as it brought him more pleasure.   
Ren felt hot and sweaty as he felt pleasant tingles run up and down his spine at the sounds the violist was making. He sped up his hand motions before a slightly shaking hand came to rest upon his forearm.  
“Stop, I-I’m about to- and I want to fe-feel you.”  
“Feel m-me how?”  
“Inside me.”  
Kylo could almost feel the last parts of his self-restraint let go, but he took a deep breath to calm himself.  
“Then just wait a mo-moment, I need to- to go get lube and a con-condom.”  
Hux nodded and took a few shaky breaths as well as Kylo pulled away to race to his room where he found the needed equipment in the drawer of the bedside table. He smiled to himself as he could hear the random pianotones as Hux shifted on top of it. He quickly picked up the things and jogged back into the pianoroom. When he stood in the doorway he could see that Hux had taken off his boxerbriefs and was stroking the insides of his thighs and chest, tweaking his own nipples lightly with his still gloved hands. Ren’s mouth both seemed to dry and water at the sight and he almost had to pinch himself to make sure that this was indeed reality and not just another of his wet dreams.   
He shook his head to bring himself out of the trance and quickly kicked off his own underwear before making his way over to Hux, placing the lube bottle and condom packages on a flat area on the grand piano before he got down on his knees to kiss the ginger’s thighs. He put one of his hands on top of Hux’s and the other pushed a little on the opposing thigh to spread his legs a bit more apart as he kissed and nipped his way towards his partner’s private area. He locked eyes with the ginger who was shifting on top of the piano keys as he stuck his tongue out to run it up the violist’s shaft.   
Hux’s eyes fluttered closed and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. He felt hot and tense as he focused on the light touches from the pianist who made sure to keep the contact with his intimates light and teasing. Hux’s hips stuttered as Kylo nipped at the skin behind his sack and he gasped. Kylo took a firm grip of his thighs and slid him down a bit so that he could massage, kiss and lick his way to the other man’s firm arse. Hux rolled his head back and burried both his hands in Ren’s now rather messy hair as he felt something wet circling his rim and he moaned as it softly pushed it’s way inside of him.  
Hux curled his toes in pleasure as Kylo stroke his thighs and worked him open with his tongue. He had thought that it would feel weird and uncomfortable, but it wasn’t as bad as he had thought, and he felt himself let out a whine as Kylo pulled away.  
“The lube.”  
He demanded and Hux reached beside him to grab the bottle and give it to the other man. A ‘thanks’ was muttered against his thigh before the darkhaired male popped open the bottle and poured a genrous amount of the liquid onto his fingers. Kylo looked up at Hux, who met his gaze, as he alined a finger with his hole.  
“You ready?”  
He whispered huskily, earning a nod from the violist as confirmation and consent to continue. Hux gasped lightly at the feeling of the long, thin finger inside of him. He had seen them work in so many ways before, but he hadn’t really entertained this possibility when he had been studying them.  
“You okay?”  
Hux heard from between his legs and he gave a nod and a smile as reponse, earning him a chuckle from the man who was slowly inching his finger in and out of him. When the violist started getting impatient with the small amount of friction Kylo inserted another finger just as he was about to voice his opinion, which ended up with Hux gasping and Ren once again asking if he was okay.  
“Just- Just continue.”  
Hux bit out and Kylo happily did as told. The ginger was slowly starting to meet the movement of the fingers with his hips when Ren started spreading them inside of him, scissoring him, making the usually very calm and collected man writhe.  
“Just one more, yeah?”  
Kylo kissed his way up Hux’s stomache to nip at his nipples while the ginger moaned out a  
“Yes!”  
The third finger was added and midway through a movement they changed direction as though they searched for something. Hux briefly wondered what it was before he felt a pure flash of pleasure shoot through him. Kylo was looking up at the pleasured face of his partner and had to bite down a bit on the flesh in front of him to not make a sound. He felt his hips move as though searching for friction that he had not allowed himself yet, as he knew that pretty much as soon as his privates would come in contact with Hux, he would lose it. He was holding onto his self-restraint for dear life as it was.  
“Kylo! Fuck me! Please- just fuck me!”  
Hux moaned out and Ren’s breath stuttered more than it had during this entire time.  
“You sure you want to?”  
He asked, his voice wavering slightly as he tried to keep from moaning out the words.  
“Yes, just get inside me!”  
Hux demanded and Kylo was delighted to do as the man had said. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed the condom package, ripped it open, thanked god he didn’t rip the actual condom and then rolled it onto his stiff shaft. He lined his member up with Hux’s hole and whispered into his ear.  
“You sure you wanna- you wanna go through with this?”  
Kylo asked one last time, half to make sure that Hux actually wanted to have sex with him, half to make sure that he was not gone already.  
“Yes, just… Just put it in!”  
The ginger pressed the tips of his fingers into the taller’s back and braced for impact. Kylo was sure to take it easy and push slowly as he sheated himself in the violist. He could feel the nails digging into his back and moaned quietly, his mouth right beside Hux’s ear. When he was fully inside the other male they took a moment to breathe, to just calm down. That was until Hux bit into Kylo’s shoulder and the pale man was driven over the edge. He slipped out to slam right back in again, lifting the ginger’s legs up so they would rest around his waist as he fucked him. Moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin and stray tones from the piano mingled to create a uniqe melody in the room, and both musicians loved it.   
Lips on skin, feather-soft. Hands on skin with force to bruise. Teeth in skin, marking. It was all so much and it was not long until they both climaxed, Kylo biting a mark into the skin under Hux’s jawline and Hux moaning out the pale man’s name. 

They stayed in the same position for a while before getting off the piano. Hux laid down on his back on the stool before the grand piano while Ren disposed of the condom before returning to lie on top of his lover(Kylo thought that he could call the other that now).

It was late when they both regained their breath. The moon was high on the night sky and it shone it’s light in through the small window to the room with the piano where, on the stool before the grand piano, both men laid. Hux laid on his back with the taller man draped across him. They were both bruised and full of bitemarks, but neither of them regretted the events of the night.  
“Hey, Hux?”  
Ren whispered to his out of breath partner.  
“Yes, Ren?”  
Hux answered, lifting his head to look at his smirking partner who was resting his head on his chest.  
“I can show you one more song before we go to sleep.”  
The pianist grinned evilly and pushed himself off the violist who watched him with a curious look.  
“Okay?”  
He sat up and moved to sit a bit more to left on the stool, wincing at the slight pain that shot up through his back as he sat. Kylo pecked his temple as he sat down beside him and placed his fingers on the keys, making a mental note to clean the piano later that day. Hux looked down at the finger placement and his eyes widened.  
“I swear Kylo, if you-”  
He didn’t get to finish as the grinning pianist started playing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash <3


End file.
